battlefront_techno_testfandomcom-20200214-history
AT-ST
**Blaster Cannon **Concussion Grenades **Homing Missile|affiliation = Galactic Empire}} The All Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST) '''is an Imperial ground vehicle that can be piloted in DICE's and and is currently the only vehicle that is playable in all of the large game modes that are set on the ground, and is currently one of the only three ground vehicles in the game. It is playable in Walker Assault, Supremacy, and Turning Point. Star Wars Battlefront Overview The AT-ST functions as a ground vehicle for the Empire. The lightly armored two-legged ground vehicle can be controlled by players when locating an AT-ST Power up in the battlefield. The AT-ST functions as an anti-infantry/vehicle Power Up for the Galactic Empire, armed with twin blaster cannons, a Concussion Grenade Launcher and a Homing Missile for anti-air. These weapons can prove effective in the right hand and can tip the favor of the battle for the imperial side. Weapons & Abilities The AT-ST possesses three weapons to use: '''Blaster Cannon: '''The blaster cannon is fully automatic and has unlimited range and generally fires relatively quick succession, it requires some leading when firing at enemies at long range. Effective against infantry and turrets even at long range, its blast damage can also kill enemy players behind cover. It can also be used against fighters at low speed such as T-47 Airspeeders or slowed down X-Wings and A-Wings. '''Concussion Grenades: Concussion grenades function similar to Barrage grenades, the player fires off multiple impact grenades in rapid succession, it will fire in a relative arc and detonate when it hits a surface. Infantry will die from a direct hit and surrounding infantry will receive considerable splash damage. These can also be used to destroy turret batteries. 'Homing Missile: '''The homing missile functions as an anti-air missile. It can be fired without lock on and will track the starfighter it was fired closest to. This can be useful for trying to establish air dominance or assist friendly TIE Fighters/Interceptors in killing enemy units. It will also lock on to turrets and droids and can kill infantry soldiers. However, the missile does not lock on to infantry. Like all homing lock on missiles the enemy will get a warning of an incoming missile and evasive maneuvers and moving behind cover and such will defeat the missile, so careful timing needs to be planned. Weaknesses * As with all vehicles, it is vulnerable to anti-vehicle cards and powerups such as Ion Torpedos, Smart Rockets and Vehicle Turrets (roughly 3-2 Ion Torpedoes will destroy an AT-ST with Smart Rockets being always 2), however the player will receive a notification of getting locked on with incoming missiles and an arrow from where the rocket is coming from, while there's very little to avoid the rocket unless ones behind solid cover (IE a tree or debris) the AT-ST pilot can easily pinpoint where the rocket came from and counter-attack. It is also vulnerable to Ion Shot, Ion Grenade and other pick ups such as Thermal Imploders and Orbital Strike. Starfighters can also do damage against AT-STs with their blasters and Torpedoes. * The main weak point of the AT-ST is the back of the turret, Starfighters should always try to shoot this area with Blasters and Torpedoes as quick as possible since it allows a safe way to inflict heavy damage on the AT-ST without worrying too much from a counter attack. Infantry should try to flank the AT-ST and aim for the back of the vehicle. Smart Rockets that hit the back of the AT-ST will destroy it in one hit. Tips * The AT-ST can sprint like normal infantry, making traveling to the battle quicker. At the same time it can fire off all its weapons while sprinting. The sprint has unlimited duration, meaning the user can sprint as long as he/she desires. Another use of the AT-ST's legs is trampling enemy soldiers. If an enemy Hero attacks the AT-ST at close range, usually Luke Skywalker (since Luke's lightsaber is a close range weapon and his Force Push ability does not damage the AT-ST) they will be instantly killed or take heavy damage. * One of the AT-ST's strengths is crowd control, using its Concussion Grenade Launcher and Homing Missile to clear uplinks (Walker Assault) or capture points (Supremacy) for allies to move in and claim them. The AT-ST is also useful for anti-air purposes, as its blasters are powerful enough to take down aircraft as they pass by. Star Wars Battlefront II The AT-ST returns in Star Wars Battlefront II. It handles similarly to its previous iteration, but with a change to some characteristics. The AT-ST in this version deals slightly less damage than its predecessor, however it can now self repair like most other vehicles in Battlefront II. It also is spawned via Battle Points rather than vehicle tokens. Overview Health and Movement Weapon Abilities Motion Scan= |-| Anti-Vehicle Missile= |-| Grenade Launcher= Trivia * An achievement actually can eventually be unlocked through the AT-ST. In order to unlock it, players must trample at least 25 soldiers. This however, is a difficult task, as it requires the player to step on the enemies, instead of shooting at them. * If an AT-ST is destroyed, its remains can fall onto and kill any soldier unlucky enough to be caught below. * The AT-ST is one of the only three ground vehicles to appear in more than one movie, the others being the AT-AT and AT-TE . * The AT-ST is sometimes referred to as the "chicken walker" due to the odd bipedal design. Gallery AT-ST model -2.jpg AT-ST model.jpg ATST Dice.jpg SWBFII AT-ST Icon.png|In-game icon for the AT-ST in Star Wars Battlefront II. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Ground Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Ground Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)